Hero guides:Wildsoul Mini Guide by Newti
(patch 1.0.2) Skill Build 1 - Summon Beardulon 2 - Natural Attunement 3 - Summon Beardulon 4 - Natural Attunement 5 - Natural Attunement 6 - Summon Beardulon 7 - Summon Beardulon 8 - Natural Attunement 9 - Wild 10 - Bear Form 11 - Bear Form 12 - Wild 13 - Wild 14 - Wild 15 - Stats 16 - Bear Form 17 - Stats+ Justification / Modifications: I will only cover jungeling here. A laning Wildsoul is in my eyes not an option. Dont pick him if you know you wont have two heroes capable of soloing. You will not go into bearform until late midgame, so there is not much use in taking it before level 10. The only time i would skill Bear Form at level 6 is if i get hardcore ganked in the jungle. Beardulon and Natural Attunement offer the best jungeling power. level 3 Bear does nothing over level 4 Bear so we get them at 6 and 7. Once level 9 you should be able to support the Mana for Wild. Staring Items: Wildsoul: Healing Potion Beardulon: Iron Buckler, Logger's Hatchet "Bearmock"-Build: Core: Wildsoul: Marchers, 1 slot for Homecoming Stone and possibly 4x Minor Totem as filler. Beardulon: Gloves of the Swift, Mock of Brilliance, Marchers. When you send Beardulon back to heal for the first time, buy 1x Gloves of the swift on him. The next Item you buy is Sword of the High for your Beardulon. Usually you want to get Mock as fast as possible, which is attainable in 20-25 Minutes of jungling. After core: - Steam Boots. Use the gloves from Beardulon to create a pair of steamboots for Wildsoul. - Ghost Marchers. Upgrade Beardulon's Marchers to Ghost marchers. He wont get benefits from Steamboots' Stats and Ghost marchers allow for good chasing and phasing. - Warpcleft on Beardulon. He's got that +60 Sword, an entangle proc and massive base damage in general. Attack speed is the perfect stat for him; as your main source of damage is the Bear. - Frostburn on Wildsoul. Helps you keep up with Beradulon speed wise. Adds the much needed Movement slow for when Entangle doesn't proc. At this point in the game you start to scale better than Beardulon and will soon be on par with him damage wise. - Daemonic Breastplate or Charged Hammer. Use the Warpcleft to build either Daemonic Breastplate or Charged Hammer depending on how the game is developing. Leave the item on Beardulon for now. As soon as your enemies are capable of killing beardulon relatively easy (usually around the 45+ min mark) move everything onto wildsoul and go bear form. This is where you turn into a true Hard Carry. - Wingbow, if the game still goes on. "New-School"-Build: After the nerf to frostburn this build is a lot weaker. It is still viable but I suggest you go the bearmock build. Core: Beardulon: Marchers Wildsoul: Steamboots >> Icebrand >> Frostburn You can leave the jungle to gank/push but you should only leave it for good once you have your Frostburn. Aim for 17-20 min, but anything below 25 min is still ok. After Core: Wildsoul: Warpcleft >> Daemonic Breastplate and Charged Hammer >> Wingbow You will basically screw your bear and carry all the gear yourself. For cluster-f..ights make sure you are in Bearform. For farming/chasing/escaping/etc you should be in human form (more movespeed). You will have enough HP in bearform so Charged Hammer is an excellent item which gives flat damage. If they have high physical damage get Breastplate first. And finally: Lifesteal sucks. Information Roles: Hard-Carry Properties: Jungler, Tank, Pusher Prefered Lane: Jungle Difficulty: 3 - Medium (You have to control 2 units) Farming capabilities: 4 - Good (Can jungle from level 1) Item dependancy: 5 - Very Heavy Power: - Early Game / Lane Control: Jungler - Mid Game / Ganks: 2 - Weak (Reliant on entangle procs when ganking, needs time to farm up) - Late Game / Team Fights: 5 - Very Strong 30-Seconds-Guide: - Gank your lane from the forest if the opportunity present itself or if your lane mate asks for it. You need to be level 5 for entangle though. - Lanepull creeps to help your Short Solo hero. It will allow him to fight at the tower and get a better farm. (You can lanepull while Beardulon is off healing) - Carry a homecoming stone when jungling. - Tabbing back and forth between wildsoul and beardulon to give move commands gives you better control. Practice is key. - Once you have your Core stop jungling! Push towers and Help in Teamfights! With Mock you are better off farming lanes anyways. - You can backdoor towers easily by standing in the forest and letting Beardulon attack the tower (TP out before they find you). In my opinion this is bad manner and you should really only do it in random publics if at all. I'm still mention it though . - You can run circles around your enemies with Mock-Beardulon to prevent them from initiating with a Portal Key. Especially useful versus Magmus and Behemoth. Counters: - Gank him in the forest. However, typically a wildsoul will be > 80% hp when jungling. So bring a mate and some stuns. - Try to catch him in Human form. Stun him and burn him down. Don't allow him to switch to his ultimate form before the fight starts. - All of his damage is physical, so armor is the logic counter to him. Barbed armor will NOT work very good (he has 3k+ hp with almost no items)!!